


I'll hold you (no questions asked)

by lizeeeee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Sleepiness, merry pitchmas 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!<br/>Just Chloe and Beca asleep on the couch at the Bellas' house. <br/>Maybe Chloe is enjoying it a bit too much and she's not as asleep as Beca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll hold you (no questions asked)

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa present for Fabfairy - done for the Merry Pitchmas 2015 over at tumblr.  
> Funstuff. Reference used.   
> Come to my artblog for process shots and more junk!  
> I'm also open to collabs :)  
> more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
